


Eagen's Storm

by The_gayest_andalite



Category: Original Work, Science Fiction - Fandom
Genre: Aliens, Asexual, Gay, Gen, REPTILES, Rain, Storms, Swimming, Weather, ace - Freeform, demisexual, kelk kees, lightening, romantic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-04
Updated: 2015-08-04
Packaged: 2018-04-13 00:03:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4499967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_gayest_andalite/pseuds/The_gayest_andalite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Keep up with me on me blog and tell me what to do: https://www.tumblr.com/blog/thegayestandalite</p><p>Eagen had always looked for storms.</p><p>(Eagen is a 7 foot tall aquatic reptilian alien soldier who get’s kind of romantic and gay from time to time.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eagen's Storm

Egan spiraled through the crystal clear water of his home.  
Schools of brightly colored, multi finned fish fish flashed by, as he careened through, abruptly stopping at a jutting rocky ledge.  
He leapt to it, digging his talons into the crevices and letting his palms grip the crags, he climbed up the face of it, until he was sitting finely at the ledge.  
His eyes falling across the flat blue and blue and blue glass surface.  
He turned away to face the land.  
  
Before him where dozens of his family, siblings, cousins, aunts, uncles.  
He focused his eyes, irises zooming in and out as they adjusted to the air vs. water. Finding his target he lopped over.  
  
  
A gust of cold cold wind blew across, causing his wet skin to shiver. He looked up curiously, to see the horizon darkening.  
The waves now, were getting harsher, whiter with agitation.  
  
His eyes flexed as he took in what was happening.  
  
A new gust of wind, cold, and smelling sharp.  
  
Their side of the sky was still blue, but not for long.  
  
The adults had tasted the change, and were barking orders to the children to get them off the ledge and to the safety of their homes.  
  
The waves crashed harder.  
  
And he stayed. Letting the winds that were picking up whip and blow at his raised fins.  
  
The clouds sailed in, roiling out it's arms roll in and catch up with itself again.  
  
He closed his eyes and leaned into the wind, breathing it in heartly as if it would become a part of himself.  
His friend, the one he got distracted from, had ambled up to him.  
  
He gave him a questioning look.  
  
Egan grinned at him, enjoying the wind blowing down his cheeks and neck.  
  
His friend shook off the increasing droplets, feeling offended by the few drops that were bouncing off his skin.  
  
He gave Egan an exasperated look and picked up pace to go home.  
  
Egan watched him dive into the waves that turned grey and whipped around with the wind.  
It glinted dully. Just below it, would be totally calm, albeit with the silt kicked up.  
  
Thunder undulated across the sky.  
  
The waves crashed harder and harder as the wind raged on ward and howling.  
  
The sky was so dark that the flashes of lightening briefly illuminated the surrounding clouds.  
  
The waves had gotten giant, and hit so violently, spraying the icy cold salt across the ledge, leaving nothing untouched.  
  
The world seemed to rock, seemed to vibrate with cold intensity.  
  
Now the wind blew so hard, he could believe he'd be pushed off the ledge.  
  
The cold rain splattered his face in large drops, and then started drumming on him as he crouched in the middle of the storm.  
  
A sudden startling crash, lightening so fierce and loud, the air was charged with static even after the explosion of noise. Pink sizzly edges outlined the jagged bolt of energy.  
  
He dropped back into the noiseless water.  



End file.
